


twisted roses

by kaleleafss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Gen, I dont know how to tag, Swearing, band au, clingy duo, clingy duo angst, i rushed this, i was bored, i wrote this instead of doing homework, philza on bass, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, technoblade drums, tommyinnit lead singer, wilbur soot guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleleafss/pseuds/kaleleafss
Summary: sleepy bois inc band auTubbo and Ranboo are spending their Friday night watching their friends in concert. They weren't ready for a surprise song and a broken friendship that needed to be fixed.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	twisted roses

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! this is my first published work, and i kind of rushed it. anyways here a self indulgent sbi band au :D 
> 
> **important:** there is some swearing, but its very minimal
> 
> the song in this story is You Can't Stop Me Baby by Mondays , and i recommend listening to the song when it starts in the story thumbs up it is a very banger song
> 
> big credit to oak @oaktune on twitter for showing me this song which sparked my ideas
> 
> also follow my twitter @slepybo ;) i usually post my writing there

Tubbo stood at the front of the crowd, very interested in the ground beneath his shoes. Ranboo had gone to find a bathroom, so he was left to entertain himself until he came back. Normally you wouldn’t find him out on a Friday night, especially not at a concert. But when Wilbur came to him with two front row vip tickets to the band’s show, he couldn’t refuse for the simple reason that he wanted to lay in bed and watch TV. He didn’t mind however; he had heard them practice multiple times before- he practically knew all of their songs- but he had never seen them in concert. His first instinct was to call Ranboo and force him to come with him. It didn’t take him too much convincing though; Ranboo was excited to see his friends in concert as well.  
“Sorry Tubs that took way too long” a deep voice cut through Tubbo’s mind. He looked up to the tall boy he called his best friend. Or one of his best friends. The two had become friends quickly, and Tubbo had switched from being at Tommy’s side to being attached by hip with Ranboo.  
“It’s fine Boo, you didn’t miss anything” he replied sending Ranboo a smile. The two continued to converse about small things from bees to cereal, before the bright stage lights began to dim, signaling that the show was about to start. The loud bustling crowd began to calm down and everyone’s attention turned to the stage. As the lights turned to purple, the faint sound of a bass could be heard. Tubbo recognized the tune, and a smile grew to his face. With that a blond man rose from the ground, his signature green and white striped hat sat upon his head and his cherry red bass shined brightly even in the dim light. Wearing an oversized grey t-shirt and green plaid pants, Phil continued to strum the bassline as it became significantly louder. When the drums and electric guitar joined the melody, the already ecstatic crowd began to roar loudly. They began to rise from the stage and you could catch a glimpse of long pink hair behind the drums. The spotlights now shown on them, you could see Techno clearly; a small golden crown sat atop his head and his white collared shirt had puffy sleeves that reminded Tubbo of a pirate. Wilbur was wearing a yellow sweater with straight black jeans and a red beanie as he steadily strummed his guitar. There was only one person missing. As if on cue, a messy mop of blond hair rose from the center of that stage and Tommy appeared, and began to sing the first verse of their opening song. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a red flannel over the top, along with a pair of black ripped jeans. Ranboo cheered loudly at Tubbo’s side and Tommy’s eyes flashed over to the duo, and seemed to dull slightly as he turned his attention back to the rest of the crowd. Tubbo didn’t dwell on the moment, and continued to enjoy the show.  
The band played song after song, and the energy never seemed to die down. Time flew by quickly as the band reached their final song.  
“Ok, our last song is one we just finished writing,” Tommy said slightly out of breath, glancing over to Ranboo before landing on Tubbo. Even from far away, Tubbo could see something hiding behind Tommy’s bright eyes. He sent him a questioning gaze, but Tommy brushed it off and turned back to the crowd.  
“This song is for someone special,” he hesitated slightly, “or at least someone special to me” This sent Tubbo into confusion. Was he talking about him? And why did he emphasize the ‘me’ in the sentence? Before he could think about anything else, an unfamiliar tune blared from the speakers. 

_I don’t want to be cruel but here’s the thing, what you thought we had never lasted_

Tommy began to sing as the lights faded from purple to green. Techno played steadily on the drums as Wilbur and Phil strummed lightly on their respected instruments. Tubbo noticed a soft and concerned look on all of their faces as they gazed at the youngest member of the group. He knew that the three viewed Tommy as their younger brother, and to be able to notice the look in their eyes sent Tubbo spiraling further into his previous thoughts. Had someone hurt Tommy? Is this what this song was about? He glanced at Ranboo who wore a similar expression. The two silently conversed with their eyes, trying to figure out what had happened. Tommy hadn’t been in a relationship as far as they knew, the only person he had ever been soft with was-

Oh.

It clicked for Tubbo as Tommy launched into the chorus.

_But I guess I knew someday you were gonna leave me  
I guess I knew some way I would be alone yeah  
But I didn’t know that you never really loved me  
But now we’re done and you can’t stop me baby_

Tubbo thought everyone could hear his heart crack as Tommy sang his heart out, putting more emotion into the song than he had before. What had he done that had made his best friend think he didn’t love him? A hand on his shoulder reminded him that Ranboo was beside him, and when they made eye contact Tubbo knew. It was Ranboo. He knew Tommy cared for Ranboo and vise versa, the two playfully fought often. But it was at this moment that Tubbo realized he had been spending all his time with Ranboo. Tubbo began to remember all the times Tommy had asked him if he wanted to go to the park, or to the flower garden as he knew Tubbo loved bees. But Tubbo had always told him he already had plans with Ranboo every single time.  
He had pushed aside one of his friends for another, something he hadn’t meant to do, but had hurt someone in the process. It took everything for Tubbo not to jump up on the stage to get to Tommy, knowing he would have to wait until they finished their set. And so he waited, listening as his best friend sang about their almost broken friendship.  
The minute the band was off the stage, Tubbo was making a beeline for the back, Ranboo trailing behind him. As they approached the long line of backstage pass holders, Tubbo weaved his way between the others, ignoring the complaints from said people and Ranboo as he called for Tubbo to wait for him.  
“Sir, you’re gonna have to-” the security guard received a vip pass in his face as Tubbo walked past and straight to the where he saw the band standing, right next to the stairs of the stage. Tommy and Wilbur had their backs to him as he approached, Wilbur rubbing Tommy’s back comfortingly. Techno was the first to notice him, swiftly stepping between the boy and his bandmates. While he knew that Tommy and Tubbo needed to have this conversation, he couldn’t suppress his brotherly instinct. Tubbo sent him a glare, trying to walk past before Techno moved to block him once more.  
“Goddamn it Techno let me see him” He stated angrily as his gaze set onto the pink haired male, who wore a calm expression. At the sound of his voice Tommy whipped around, wiping his eyes as if he had been crying. When Tubbo looked into his eyes, he could see the slight red rim and he knew he had been doing the latter. Tubbo’s angry gaze melted away as his eyes began to water. He enveloped Tommy into a bone-crushing hug. Tommy stumbled slightly in shock, before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and breaking down into sobs. He had thought their friendship was over, and had put so much into the previous song that having his best friend wrapped around his torso was too much for him to hold back the emotions that he had kept bottled up for so long. Tubbo pulled away slightly to meet Tommy’s eyes.  
“I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have pushed you away I didn’t mean to and I didn’t know I was hurting you I never meant to” Tubbo continued to go on before Tommy stopped him.  
“It’s okay, you’re here now and that's what matters, I was a bit dramatic anyways” Tommy smiled wiping away his tears. Tommy noticed a tall figure begin to approach them, and immediately recognized it as Ranboo. Tubbo noticed the slight falter in Tommy’s smile as he turned around to see his other best friend behind them. He waved his hand in front of Tommy to snap him out of his thoughts.  
“Ranboo may be my best friend, but I’m not replacing you. I love you both equally” He reassured Tommy he nodded slightly back as Ranboo joined the group.  
“Hey guys sorry I was late, Tubbo kind of left me in the dust back there” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Techno sent him a smile as he walked over the younger boy.  
“It’s no problem, dude. You didn’t miss anything”  
“Except for those two fixing their problems. God I was so sick of hearing Tommy being a clingy motherfucker” Wilbur pointed jokingly at Tommy and Tubbo before Phil came up and hit the back of his head. The group fell into comfortable laughter as the band walked to the designated meet and greet area. Tubbo never left Tommy’s side.


End file.
